Changing Fates: Night Games
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Alexandra gets thrown into another universe, this time the fate of this world rests upon her shoulders, but will her previous knowledge be enough, or will she see the destruction of all. Who said being immortal was fun anyways.
1. Chapter 1

"Say that again?" I asked dumbly because there was no way that this was real. The extremely gorgeous blonde woman in front of me sighed.

"I've been repeating the same thing to you for an hour now Alexandra, what more proof do you need, shall I cause the apocalypse for you?" Said the woman.

"It's just unbelievable, you just told me that I dimension travelled to a new universe and that due to some freakish accident I am now an immortal being?"

"Not freakish child, think of it as a gift for your misfortune" said the woman in a bored tone.

"A gift? Why not return me? What good can I do in a place that I've never been to?" I sounded like a whiny kid, but that was not going to deter me from trying to get back home.

"You haven't been here, yes, but you know the story, you are here to save the world from the end of it all, should you fail we will all die, immortal or not, should you prevent evil from rising we might stand a chance" she said, I facepalmed.

"Sure let the fate of the world on my shoulders" I said sarcastically, the woman rolled her eyes.

"You shall be given fortune, it will be in you to make good use of it, good luck Alexandra Noir, fate shall always be by your side" she said before I started to fall.

I woke up with a start, I quickly sat on my bed and looked around the room, I couldn't help but to groan, I was not in Kansas anymore. I stood from the bed and realized that I was wearing the same dress I had been wearing, and that my shoes were innocently placed on a chair, I sighed as I realized that I was probably in a hotel room, there was a small suitcase in front of the bed, I crouched an opened it. I grabbed a white v-neck shirt and a pair of black jeans, there was also a black leather jacket and a pair of heeled booties, amongst other things, I probably needed to go shopping.

My stomach grunted, and I rolled my eyes, I walked up to the bedside table and grabbed the phone, pressing 0, I reached the reception.

"JW Mariott, how can I help you?" Said a woman from the other side, I looked down and a number was scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Hello, I'm speaking from room 217, I was wondering if I could have breakfast sent up"

"Room, 217, Miss Noir is it?"

"Yes" I said fiddling with the cord.

"Of course Miss, although it will be charged to your account, would you like the special New Orleans breakfast? Or continental?" She asked, so I was in New Orleans, not the strangest place by far.

"New Orleans is fine," I said, I could hear rustling from the other side.

"Perfect Miss Noir, anything else?"

"Yes I would like to confirm my checkout dates please" I said.

"Your checkout is marked a week from now Miss, would you like to make any changes?"

"No, just checking, thank you" I said.

"No problem, breakfast will be sent, Amy assisted you Miss"

I was in New Orleans, and recognizing the hotel name I was probably in the French quarter, I reached for a purse that was next to the phone and started rummaging. There was a passport with my name on it, it indicated that I was an American citizen, and that I had been born in Miami, I could live with that. Inside the purse I also found a small calendar dated 2001, according to it, it was September, I groaned, really, I grabbed back the passport to check my appointed birthdate, according to this I had been born in 1974, August 20th. I was 27. At least I hadn't been de-aged to twenty or something like that, twenty-seven was close to thirty-one, I could live with that too. I also found car keys and a wallet filled with cash and credit cards to my name, which meant that I had to ask for bank statements.

There was a knock on my door, I left everything on the bed and made for it, a young woman was carrying my food, I thanked her and gave her a tip. After an uneventful breakfast I got ready for the day, I grabbed the purse and the room keys, room 217, I reminded myself. I decided to leave the car and jacket behind and just walk, the sun was out and the temperature was nice, my first stop of the day was a glasses shop where I bought myself a pair of classic wayfarers sunglasses.

I visited the bank and received my statements to find out that I totally was going to redefine the term filthy rich, it was a shock yes, but I brushed it off pretty quickly and continued with my day, I had been in my universe's New Orleans a couple of times with my mother as my aunt lived there so I was not completely lost as I walked around.

"Do you wish to know your fate lady?" Asked a woman from a small stand in the quarter, if she only knew, but as I was bored I decided to humor her.

"Of course madam, what does the future holds for me?" I asked coming to stand in front of her stand. She picked her tarot cards putting them upside down; she motioned for me to pick three. I did so and handed them to her, she frowned.

"This can't be right," she muttered.

"Maybe its because I've never really believed in fate" I said with a small smile, she looked up at me and smiled "I'm Alex Noir by the way"

"Madame Selene" she said, I rose an eyebrow "Selena Laurens, are you new around?" She asked I nodded.

"I'm thinking about moving here, I think I need a change of scenery," I said offhandedly.

"Well New Orleans is a really good place to live, if you're looking for an exciting change that is" she said, I crossed my arms.

"Does it have to do with the reading you just did?" I asked and she smiled mysteriously.

"I think it makes sense now" she said; I nodded.

"How much for the reading Madame?" I asked going for my wallet, she shook her head.

"Take it as a welcome present" she said with a smile, I huffed.

"Thank you, Selena" I checked my watch, it was almost lunch time " Hey do you know any good place to have a decent lunch around here?" I asked her, she seemed to think about it.

"There's the oyster place, it's really good, just not for me" I made a face, she laughed "Not fan of seafood then?"

"Never been, probably never will be" I said with a smile.

"Well there's Cafe du Monde near the bourbon, also if you're looking for something more rustic and if you're daring you can always try The Sanctuary" as that name came out of her mouth I did a double take because I knew where exactly I was, and fuck, it was not the happiest place to live.

"The Sanctuary sounds like a fun place" I said trying to keep my cool.

"For you young people that is" she said, I grinned.

"You don't look old Selena, and I'm old enough, I'll have you know that I am twenty seven," I said crossing my arms, Selena laughed.

"Cheers to pretty damn good genes" she said, it was my turn to laugh.

"If I decide to move, could I come by again?" I asked, she smiled kindly and nodded.

"Of course, feel free, and if you need any help at all in the city you can call me" she handed me a piece of paper with her number on it.

I walked until I reached the famed Sanctuary, as it had been described in the books a tall muscular guy with a double arrow tattoo was outside acting as a bouncer, I walked past him for a moment I wondered if he could sense that I was some sort of immortal being, but he paid me no mind.

The place gave off a cozy vibe, unexpected yes but I ended up welcoming it all the same. I decided to sit by the bar and a blonde young woman approached me.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary, what can I get you?" she asked, I tilted my head.

"I don't really know, I'm kind of new around" I said, she apparently took pity on me and smiled.

"How about a traditional gumbo? I can pair it off with a beer, it's a must have of the house" she said, and it didn't sound bad.

"Yeah, sure why not, but can you please bring me a beer first? I could do with one right now" I said, she laughed and nodded. She went to the back and returned a couple of minutes later carrying a tray.

"Here's your beer and nachos on the house, welcome to New Orleans," she said placing the nachos in front of me, I smiled at her.

"Thanks!" I said as I took one of the cheesy delicacies, it was heavenly "Oh god if I had doubts about moving, I'm sold now" I said forgetting where I was for a moment.

"That good huh?" asked the waiter, I nodded.

"I'm Alexandra by the way, though I prefer Alex" I said.

"I'm Aimee, nice to see new faces around" she said, then seemed to think about something.

"How did you found the place?" she asked, I took a sip of my beer before answering.

"Selena Laurens, the card reader from the Quarter recommended it to me, I might have to call her so I can thank her… Or better yet, why don't I take an extra gumbo serving to go, does she likes gumbo?" I asked, Aimee laughed and nodded.

"One serving of gumbo to go then" she said.

The food was great and I had never felt this full in ages, I definitely needed to start running again if I wanted to eat this way often, Aimee had stayed with me telling me about New Orleans and her family, I shared a few things too, it was nice to make a friend. We talked for a while until I started seeing double.

"Wow I know that I probably ate enough for a week but seeing four of the same guys its not funny, make it go away Aimee" I said covering my face with my hands, Aimee laughed as did the guys.

"These are my brothers Alex, well four of them" she said, I laid my hands down.

"Four of them? As in you have more than four? That's too much brothers Aimee" I said, she waved it off, I realized that the one with the tattoo was there, Dev, that was.

"I have eleven brothers Alex, sadly I'm the only girl" she said, eleven brothers that was ten brothers too much for me.

"No offense to you or your parents or eleven brothers but don't your parents watch T.V?" I asked, Aimee snorted.

"You're over thinking things Alex" she said, I nodded and shook my head as if trying to clear my head of all thoughts. Then I checked my watch and decided that it was getting late and for one I didn't want to be caught outside at night, not while a Daimon could use me as dinner.

I said goodbye to Aimee and her brothers; I got to meet all of them and made my way back to the Quarter, only after promising that I was to be back, I walked by Selena's stand and to my luck she was still there, this time with a very pregnant woman.

"Hi" I said as I walked up to them, Selena smiled at me.

"Alex, did you enjoy your food?" She asked, I nodded and presented her with the gumbo I bought for her. She seemed surprised "Oh Alex you shouldn't have"

"It's no problem and it's truly the best gumbo in town" I said, she looked grateful.

"Oh goodness, Alex this is Gracie, my best friend, Gracie this is Alex, I meet her earlier today, she's new here in town" she presented us; I shook Grace's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Gracie" I said with a smile, Grace smiled at me.

"Pleasure to meet you too" She said.

"Gracie here is a Therapist although she doesn't really consults anymore and with children as cute as hers and a husband as yummy, I wouldn't leave my house either" she said, Grace seemed a bit mortified.

"Bill would be offended Lannie" said a man behind me, I turned to find myself staring to the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, like truly, sex on legs.

"I take it you are yummy husband?" I asked innocently, he raised an eyebrow and Selena and Grace laughed.

"Julian Alexander at your service" he said offering his hand, I took it gingerly.

"Alexandra Noir" I said with a smirk.

After meeting Julian and Grace, Selena offered to take me back to the hotel, I accepted and told her where I was staying, she seemed confused that I was staying in such an expensive place but I explained to her that I was more or less loaded because my parents (adoptive parents in this universe case) had left me with my own fortune hence why I was moving. She then proceeded to tell me to call her if I ever needed something; she even hugged me before allowing me to walk out of the car.

Since the sun was still out I decided to grab something to eat in the hotel's restaurant and visited several of the shops, once I made it back to the room I was ready to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello dear readers, olds and new, sorry for the delay in updating, life has gotten in the way and my muse has been troublesome lately, sadly I cannot say when next chapter will be up but I'll try to update my profile with news of my writing, so if I don't post for a while check my profile._**

 ** _Happy Readings!_**

* * *

Next morning after I had gone to Selene's stand to say hi, found me back at the Sanctuary, this time I decided to wear simple ripped jeans and a t-shirt, Aimee smiled when she saw me.

"Back so soon?" she asked playfully, I nodded.

"Do you by any chance need an additional hand here?" I said, Aimee smiled.

"Really?" she asked, I nodded.

"I find myself growing bored and I shudder to think in what kind of trouble I will get if I find myself truly bored" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Do you know how to serve tables?" she asked, I shook my head.

"That doesn't mean I can't learn" I said.

"I would appreciate your help, but I'm not sure we can afford more personnel" she said after a while.

"I don't need the money, really, I just need something to occupy my time" I said, Aimee brightened up.

"Wait right here" she said and walked to the back, she came back followed by two blonde women. "Alex, these are my mamma and Cherise Gautier" she said I waved awkwardly at the two women.

"Aimee said that you want to lend a hand around but for no pay," said Mamma Lo, I nodded.

"Yes Ma'am, I studied law but after my parents passed I don't think I will be able to go back to court again" I said looking down "But I don't want to stay at home and do nothing so a job would help me" I said, and perhaps it would, I missed my real parents terribly.

"Oh dear, why didn't you start there," said Cherise coming to hug me, I patted her back awkwardly.

A few minutes later and Aimee had handed me a black shirt with the Sanctuary logo on it, she showed me to the backroom so could change into it, it was a tad fitted. That same morning I met Wren and Marvin, the monkey had liked me enough and Wren seemed to be comfortable around me. Around lunch customers started arriving and so Wren and I had to work at a faster pace. We made a good team, and serving was not that hard.

Around three Selena walked in with a woman who strangely looked like her, I supposed that this was Tabitha because of the Goth clothing, Aimee caught my eye and motioned for me to take a break. I walked towards their table and took a seat.

"Sup" I said with a smile, Selene laughed.

"So you got the job huh?" she asked, I nodded, she then looked at her sister "Alex, this is Tabby, my younger sister.

"I'm not the younger, Mandy is," said Tabitha crossing her arms.

"Mandy is my other sister, Tabby's twin… err she doesn't live here anymore" Selena said looking apologetic, Tabitha looked at me and tilted her head.

"How did you meet my sister?" she asked, I smiled.

"She asked to tell me my future, as a tourist I couldn't help myself" I said with a grin, Tabitha smiled.

"Believe in fate then?" she asked curiously; I shrugged.

"My faith in things changes too much, but she seemed nice enough and I wanted to talk to someone, good thing I did" I said with a proud smile.

"And that happened yesterday" she said; I nodded.

We kept talking and I could feel that we would become friends.

* * *

When October came I was rooming with Tabitha and her friend Allison, the first few days had been weird but I got used to Tabitha's antics and her small gothic house was lovely, although my 69' Camaro looked way out of place. Tabitha almost had to pick her jaw from the floor once she saw it, and so I met the rest of the Devereaux clan, save for Amanda, who no one seemed to mention.

Once with Tabitha alone I had asked about her twin sister, she had told me that Amanda had eloped with a guy Jesse, and now lived in New York, I was thankful it had not been the Cliff dude from the books, but at the same time I wondered about a certain Dark-Hunter who was in one lifetime supposed to marry Amanda, what was going to happen to him now?

The answer came like a slap to me after a moth of living with Tabitha and her becoming almost like a sister to me, to be honest I should've known and notice all the things that were there, but I had been too caught up in my job and friends to care, Tabitha had told me about Daimons and I had mention them in a conversation with Aimee, that led to Aimee telling me and swearing me to secrecy about her family, Kyle had even let me pet his bear form, and bear hugs were as warm and comfy as expected.

Tabitha had called me once I had gotten out of work, Mamma Lo usually let me leave before the sunset as she did with Cherise, usually I had taken to drive Cherise home and see her inside, I was supposed to go to Selena's as she and her sisters were going to have a movie night, I had been invited and I had just dropped Cherise at her place when my phone rang, it was Tabitha.

"Alex here" I answered.

"Hey Alex, where are you?" she asked, I rolled my eyes; she usually wanted something.

"I just dropped Cherise at her place, need anything?" the line was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Can you go and get Terminator out of my room, I forgot him there and I'm hunting tonight, Allison is with her boyfriend and wont make it home, can you?" I sighed.

"Sure, Tabs, just know that you have to buy the next nutella jar" I said, she gasped.

"Me? Awe come on you're the one that's loaded" she complained, I laughed.

"I'll buy the Godiva chocolates if you buy the nutella jar, decide Devereaux" I deadpanned, she sighed.

"Fine, go get the dog out" she hung up and I couldn't help but to laugh.

I parked in my usual spot not bothering to take my purse in with me and made my way in, the night was chilly and I was lucky I had decided to grab my leather jacket, Aimee often said that with me dressing in black as much as I did people was going to start mistaking me for Tabitha, I couldn't help but to laugh, it was not my fault that I always enjoyed dressing in black.

I opened the door and a soft breeze flowed past me, I shivered. All the lights were out and as I walked towards Tabitha's bedroom I felt someone walking behind me but I couldn't turn, that was the last I knew of me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good Night dear readers, first of all, this note will be copied and pasted in my other stories so if you read the note in one of them you can just enjoy your chapter. THIS is a very important note, so here it goes: I know I've been off the grid for a couple of months here in FF, while I didn't stop writing completely I've had a few rough months, my health has not been good altogether and I changed jobs (to a better one thankfully) and I also started my thesis investigation because I will soon be graduating and I actually have to write the thesis, so yeah, I've been busy. I also wrote a few short stories about me being bitter AF about civil war that you can find in my AO3 account under the name of LadyNoir if any of you are interested.**_

 _ **If the fic you're reading was not updated this time around, don't worry, chapters are halfway done as I've encountered a few blocks along the way, the stories will be updated, they are not abandoned. I will someday in the future be retaking other WIP's that I have in my computer and in my AO3 account, those will be updated (probs in December 2017 or January 2018 after handing in my thesis project) so please don't despair.**_

 _ **Also the Supernatural Fic chapter one will be posted one of these days so if you like Supernatural and belong to the SPNFamily and like me got a terrible case of the Hellatus, the fic will be posted soon, probably in the next few weeks. What I can tell you is that it will be Dean/Alex, and that I will be exploring another side of Alex (hopefully one you will like).**_

 _ **And for those of you who like The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, I finally found the muse for the story, so by october or november (depends on how hard the plot hits me, seriously most of these stories write themselves until they don't and then this happens) Just please keep in mind that I'm a student that's finishing her career and that I will be devoting most of my time to my thesis in the next few months.**_

 _ **But I'm alive and well, and still writing (mostly in my iPad with lots of typos that I can never seem to fix completely) so you'll have also several one shots running around.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my stories, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Ps. I have a few questions for you, please answer in the reviews if you may :)**_

 _ **1\. Did you really read all the note?**_

 _ **Writing Style. Third Person or First Person?**_ _**Does Alexandra often seems like a Mary Sue?**_ _**Am I making the characters justice?**_ _**Do you like this particular story? Why?**_ _**Would you check the AO3 stories?**_ _**What is your favorite color?**_

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes and tried to push myself to a sitting position, my body felt groggy and my throat felt extremely dry, I needed water, I looked around, I was in a room and there was a corpse next to me… THERE WAS A FUCKING CORPSE NEXT TO ME… I bit back a scream and poked the corpse, it was a man upside down on the floor so I couldn't see his face, he was blond though… Awe fuck, the man was probably Kyrian and he was totally a not corpse.

"Hey" I said poking his shoulder "Hey dude wake up, I want to go home" I notice that we were cuffed together and sighed "Mr. Yummy Guy I need you to wake up please" he didn't move, I pushed him until he was facing upwards, he had a nice face… oh who was I kidding the guy was smoking hot. "Yo' mister sex on legs, I need you alive, not dead… wake up leather ass" he grunted, I smiled, that seemed to work.

He woke up with a start and rolled us over pinning me down with the weight of his rock-hard body, he looked down at me and I found myself staring into the blackest pair of eyes I had ever seen, he shushed me.

"He's listening" he whispered, his voice raspy from lack of use, I nodded without thinking, not that I was doing much thinking at the moment.

"Who's listening?" I murmured as lowly as I could, I realized that Kyrian was sniffing me, I raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"You'll know soon enough" he whispered back.

A voice spoke, Desiderius, taunting Kyrian, not that the Dark-Hunter seemed disturbed by it, on the contrary, they were bantering while I was under an extremely gorgeous man not doing extremely gorgeous things to him, life was not fair at all. When Desiderius finished Kyrian turned his attention to me.

"You're not Tabitha" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"No shit Sherlock" I answered, he smiled at me "Honestly I swear I will murder that woman myself once I make it out of here, like, Alex go home and take the dog out, and me being the bleeding heart that I am, I took the dog out" I complained, he seemed amused by my rant "And now I'm cuffed to a guy who's bleeding to death" I pointed out, he frowned.

"You seem pretty much collected for someone who is cuffed to a half dead guy" he pointed out; I glared.

"Oh trust me, I'm freaking out, its just that my stuff is interiorized, besides I cant loose my badass factor" I explained nonchalantly "Um, sex on legs, you might be extremely yummy and all but if you're not intending to do anything, can you please roll over?" I asked, and his face was priceless, he rolled over and I cracked up laughing.

"Did you just called me sex on legs?" he asked, I shrugged.

"In my mind I've been calling you worse, be thankful that I decided to be PG-13 today pal" I said, he frowned again.

"I can't read your mind" he whispered and I grinned, my first Jedi trick was awesome, my mind was mine and mine only.

"Well people are not supposed to read minds Blondie" I sat on the floor as I could probably couldn't stand without Kyrian standing first, he sat next to me and took off his shoe, getting a slim blade out of it I whistled.

"Do I scare you," he asked as he fiddled with the blade, I looked at him my eyes trailing across his face.

"Not really, but then again I live with Tabitha and her vampire killing ways so I'm pretty much used to weird stuff happening around, besides my other best friend can turn into a bear, if that's not awesome nothing is"

"You're friends with the were-hunters?" he asked, I tilted my head innocently.

"The what?" he face-palmed and then kept fiddling with the door.

"Your friend is a were-hunter, they have magical capacities, and I shouldn't be telling you this, she shouldn't have told you that" he said gruffly, I stood dragging his arm with mine.

"Instead of trying to murder that poor door you should try the handle" I turned the handle and the door opened, he stood immediately and pushed me behind him so he could take a look at the hallway. "Is it safe outside blondie?" he turned to glare at me "What? I don't know your name and I'm one hundred percent sure that you prefer Blondie to the other alternatives"

"Hunter, you can call me that" he said, I made a face.

"Sounds dumb, not a name at all, or your parents didn't like you very much, I'll stick to Blondie" I said with a grin, he rolled his eyes.

"Kyrian, you call me Kyrian" he said, my grin widened.

"Now that's a name, Greek isn't it?" he nodded and paid no mind to me, after a couple of minutes he turned to me.

"Its probably early in the morning outside, the sun burns me and I need to find a phone, do you know where this is going?" he asked; I nodded.

"You probably want me to run, I'm wearing heels do you get where this is going?" I asked back, he took a deep breath.

"I cannot carry you, the cuffs wont let me" he said, I sighed.

"Fine we run"

And we did ran, it was as painful and arduous as I expected it to be, we came into a stop, Kyrian looked slightly red in the face, I grimaced, we stayed in the shadows until we heard a security guard, I called him over and asked for his phone, Kyrian made his call and made the man forget about us.

"You're extremely proactive," he said as we waited, I giggled.

"You are not a complete ass, kudos for you big guy" I said; he then frowned.

"You never told me your name" he said; I smiled.

"Alexandra Noir at your services, though please do call me Alex" he nodded.

* * *

We both stood there in silence until an ambulance came, a man stepped out of it with a stretcher and a body bag, Kyrian immediately laid inside and the man, Tate, zipped it up, he helped me up the ambulance.

"People are going to talk about you, Kyrian," Tate said as he drove.

"Tell them something, Alex here decided to have a sexcapade and went wrong" he said from inside the bag, I giggled "You're enjoying this too much Alexandra"

"Well I might as well do, I'm this far into it now" I reasoned, Tate nodded.

We arrived to the hospital a couple of minutes later and I asked Tate for a phone, he promised to get me one once we walked into his office. People kept staring at me as I followed Tate around; the cuffs were big and shiny enough to get people's attention and even an old lady made a rather lewd comment about my situation. When we finally made it to Tate's office I was glad.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll bring food in a while, you can use the phone in the far wall, press nine for outside calls" he explained, Kyrian and I both nodded, then I remembered something.

"He's hurt Mr. Doctor" I said pointing at Kyrian innocently, Tate sighed and Kyrian glared at me.

"Let me see it Kyrian" ordered Tate, Kyrian rolled his eyes.

"Its nothing honestly, its not like I can die from it" he argued, I snorted.

"It is something Mr. Doctor, you can't see the blood staining my clothes because I'm wearing black" I pressed, Kyrian looked ready to murder me, I ignored him.

"Off with your shirt" said Tate, I sniggered.

"Yes Kyrian, off with it" I said with a smirk.

"If you wanted to see me naked Alexandra, you only needed to ask" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well in the hypothetical case in which I wanted to see you naked, Kyrian, I would want to see your rock hard abs, not your intestines or your bones, keep that in mind blondie" I said, he looked away and pouted. He sighed and removed his jacket and his shirt as he could, seeing as we were both cuffed to each other.

Tate made for the anesthesia and Kyrian stopped him arguing that it made no difference to him; I bit my bottom lip.

"Hey" I said softly, both Kyrian and Tate looked at me, Kyrian with a bit of surprise on his face, I offered him my hand "Hold it like a champ" I said offering him a smile, he took my hand in his softly and gave it a squeeze, Tate began suturing the wound. Kyrian kept looking at the ceiling, but his face showed that he was in pain; his hold on my hand had also tightened.

"All done" announced Tate, I grinned and pecked Kyrian on his cheek. He stared confusedly at me.

"You took it like a champ" I said in defense. He seemed more confused.

"Are you babying me?" he asked, I tilted my head.

"Me?" I said trying to look outraged, Tate laughed "Never I would try to coddle such a macho, macho man, nope, never" I said Kyrian couldn't help but to smile.

"You're so weird" he said, I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Good to know you're a charmer" I said; he chuckled.

"Oh sweetheart if I wanted to charm you, you would already be in my bed" he said with a devilish smile, I raised both of my eyebrows.

"Oh really?" I asked daringly, Tate coughed.

"The phone Miss Alexandra, you wanted to call someone, and I'll go bring breakfast" said the doctor hurriedly before leaving the room, Kyrian and I laughed.

"I do need to call Aimee and Tabby, I'm not sure which one of them will be worse to face" I said shivering, Kyrian seemed surprised.

"Let me get this straight you're afraid of Tabitha Devereaux your roommate and Aimee Peltier, but not afraid of me?" he asked, I nodded.

"Sorry to hurt your ego big guy, but you haven't seen Tabitha mad or Aimee with a knife and please don't get me started on Cherise or Mamma Lo" I said as another shiver went down my spine.

"Cherise Gautier?" he asked; I nodded, we made our way to the phone and I dialed to the Sanctuary first.

"Dev?" I said as soon the phone was picked up "It's me Alex, yes… oh no, I'm fine, really just woke up chained to an extremely good looking guy, nah I wasn't out drinking last night, I got kidnapped by one of Tabitha's vampires… nah I'm okay, I don't think they'd like my soul, please tell Mamma Lo that I'll be there tomorrow… no, no need to pick me up, but please if you want to do me a favor please pick up my car, my purse is inside it… the key should be on the table… awe come on Dev, you've been there and you totally love my car… fine all yours tomorrow, no crashing it or bear or not you're dead… fine, tell Aimee and Cherise and Mamma Lo, actually no, tell everyone I'm alright… Kay, stay safe Dev, yes I will, fine… kay bye" I hang up and looked at Kyrian, he was staring at me confusedly.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked and I laughed.

"Oh god no, Dev and I? It scares me just to think what would happen if he and I were to get together one day" I said with a smile, I dialed up Tabitha's number, "Hello? Tabs, its me Alex… wait what? You're more concerned about a quilt than of me? Really? I'm hurt Tabs… Oh yes because I will go out drinking and leave my car behind, very smart…Oh now you care? I was abducted by one of your vampires… I don't know… yeah I'm safe, I even got myself a hunk of a bodyguard, no you don't have to kill him, what you should do is stay at your mom's place because they are looking for you Tabs… oh no you don't young lady, don't make me call Selena, promise me Tabs, promise me that as long as I stay safe, you will go to your mom's… fine I'll buy it for you, now call your mom, good girl, I'll check in later on… aye, aye captain." I hanged up and looked at Kyrian.

"Did Tabitha Devereaux just agreed to do something?" he asked, I grinned and nodded.

"She has sharp edges and its obstinate just like me, two wrongs can make a right" I explained, he grabbed the phone and called Nick, asking for his guns and car.

"I swear, I don't know why I keep Nick around" he muttered, I grinned.

"Must be his lovely Cajun self that we all seem to love" I said, Kyrian tilted his head.

"You know Nick?" he asked; I nodded.

"Extremely loud momma's boys who loves gumbo? Yeah he's a really cool guy and an excellent pool opponent," I said with a grin "Oh shit! You're Nick's bossy boss"

"I'm not bossy" he said crossing his arms, yanking my arm in the process.

"I've heard you over Nick's phone, Kyrian" I said, then proceeded to imitate him "Nick move your ass, Liza has my order done, or Nick move your ass my new jacket is due today"

"I don't speak like that"

* * *

We kept bantering until Tate came back with sandwiches, I ate my fill and had to go pee, so as chivalrous as he was, Kyrian showed his best capacity by holding the door for me in the man's lavatory, his hand behind his back so I could move mine freely, we were totally having a blast.

"Tell me this isn't the weirdest thing that has happened to you," I said as I tried to pee, Kyrian sighed.

"Don't you have to pee or something," he said, I shrugged.

"It is uncomfortable doing so with you standing there, give a girl a moment" I snapped at him.

Ten minutes later he stood next to me as I washed my hands, he was eyeing me carefully; I was pointedly ignoring him. He was fast as he pinned me against the door and lifted my chin with his finger so my eyes could find his.

"Are you mad at me Alexandra?" he said in a husky voice, I glared at him and refused to answer. A smile crept upon his lips "Alexandra" he whispered, his Greek accent heavy on every syllable.

"What?" I asked in a very small voice, in that very moment I realized that Kyrian loomed over me like a giant and I felt so fucking small.

He was still grabbing my chin gently. He pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss, when he was about to pull away, I grabbed with my free hand the hem of his jacked and pulled him towards me, he released my chin and with his free hand grabbed my waist. His lips were warm and soft; I could feel my entire body burning, I bit his bottom lip playfully and he let out a moan, I smirked into the kiss, we pulled away when there was some banging on the door, I had a pleased smile on my face while Kyrian checked the door, it was Tate.

We trailed after him like two busted children, he got us a couple of pillows so we could rest for the day, as soon as he mentioned sleep I yawned, then he asked Kyrian if we had thought of a way to rid ourselves from our cuffs, I suddenly remembered Grace and smiled, I dragged Kyrian to the phone again.

"Hello? Gracie! Hi, its Alex… Oh Selena called you… is she mad at me? … Damn, I will buy her something… Mmm… Bill would appreciate that, but anyways, is Mr. Apple Bottom there?... Damn, I need his superior knowledge and extensive family tree right now, can I drop by at night? Perfect! … Thanks Gracie, you're the best… of course, I'm always safe… yes mom, I will, scout's honor" I hung up and smiled at Kyrian.

"Apple Bottom?" he asked, I nodded.

"You'll love the guy, he's really ancient" I said, Kyrian raised an eyebrow.

"Your sugar daddy?" he asked, I laughed.

"Oh no, he's married and I'm reserving that spot just for you" I winked at him and grabbed a pillow.

* * *

I tried sleeping on Tate's couch but it was uncomfortable having my hand dangling, so I of course slept on the next good thing. Kyrian's chest was soft enough for me to fall asleep almost immediately.

"Theone" I opened one eye and Kyrian seemed to be talking in his sleep, I frowned, Theone was never good news; I poked his face with my finger, he opened his eyes.

"What now?" he asked.

"It's insulting when you're sleeping with a guy that he mentions another woman's name" I said pouting; he frowned.

"Another woman?" he asked.

"Yeah some Theone chick, wonder who that is" his whole face turned to disgust.

"I'll take it that we don't like her much" I said trying to brighten his mood, he smiled.

"That's an understatement" he said, I pushed myself to a sitting position.

"Wonder what time is it" I said, Kyrian sat next to me.

"Its nighttime" he said after a while, I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

Tate entered the room a few moments later carrying a small case, Kyrian and I stood and Kyrian armed himself, he then grabbed a set of keys and thanked Tate, I thanked him too and we both left. The night was cold, it was the first thing I felt when I walked outside with Kyrian, we walked to the parking lot in relative silence, and my heels cliqued softly on the pavement. We reached Kyrian's car, I turned to him and grabbed his jacket pulling him closer to me, and he smirked.

"Don't laugh, its cold," I whispered, he lowered his head and chuckled, his lips ghosted over my skin. I closed my eyes enjoying myself, Kyrian was about to press his lips against mine when someone laughed, I groaned and Kyrian growled, he took a step back and I let go of his jacket.

"Damn, one here trying to kiss their girl and you come and interrupt, where you raised in a barn?" Kyrian asked, his face a cool impassive mask, a lamp lit and a man in a pin suit was standing there "By the way touch the girl or the car and consider yourself dead" Kyrian threatened, Desiderius smirked.

"But I am dead already, and so are you" Desiderius pointed out.

"Why don't we make this interesting and you let the woman go?" asked Kyrian, I wanted to roll my eyes, honestly.

"It will be truly a pity killing you Dark-Hunter, you have a really wicked sense of humor, unlike the others" Desiderius taunted, Kyrian moved slightly and suddenly Daimons descended upon us, Kyrian had his gun out, I stood there trying not to step into Kyrian's way until a Daimon came at me, I hit him with a well aimed kick to his crotch he fell down on his knees and Kyrian finished him off with a dagger.

"Get in the car" he ordered, I nodded and opened the driver's door, I jumped in passing over the gearshift, Kyrian got in next and started the car, a Daimon jumped on the hood but Kyrian swerved making the Daimon fall, he drove out of the parking lot, then looked at me "Where did you learned to do that?" he asked, I smirked.

"I took boxing classes once, mom always said I was loosing my money, but I knew they would be useful one day" I said proudly, Kyrian laughed.

"I'll remember that for future references" he joked, I smiled, the looked at the rearview mirror.

"They are following" I said, Kyrian took a glance.

"Fuck, hold on tight" he warned, I nodded, Kyrian took the highway but the Daimons were closing in.

"Incoming" I announced, Kyrian took a sharp turn and the first Daimon car smashed "One down one to go" I said with a grin.

"You are completely enjoying this" Kyrian pointed out, I nodded.

"I needed this kind of excitement in my life, truly" I explained as Kyrian did a few complicated turns, he smiled at me.

"Good to know I'm amusing you" he said sarcastically, the other Daimon car ended up falling by one of the rails, Kyrian whooped, I laughed, he then looked at me "And where to now, my lady?" he asked, I giggled.

"Idiot" I mumbled and gave him Grace's address, we were there in less than ten minutes and I remembered that Aphrodite was probably there and that she was probably going to try to kill Kyrian.

We got out of the car and walked to the door, I tried to stand in front of Kyrian, but then remembered something; I rang the doorbell. A few minutes later Julian answered the door.

"Alex" he said but stopped there as he saw Kyrian behind me "Kyrian of Thrace?" he asked, I turned to look at Kyrian who had a similar surprised expression on his face.

"Julian of Macedon" he said, Julian moved forward to embrace him, I stood awkwardly to the side, and after they embraced Julian turned to me.

"Alex, how'd you met him?" he asked, I smirked.

"You know each other! Great, otherwise this would've been completely awkward, like hey apple bottom, meet my friend Kyrian he has no soul, his ass is almost as fluffy as yours" I said, Julian frowned.

"Soul?" asked Julian; I nodded innocently.

"He's a Dark-Hunter" I said, Kyrian facepalmed.

"Alex you don't go advertising it" he groaned, I giggled.

"This complicates thing" said Julian, I lifted my cuffed hand.

"It's already complicated" I said, Julian raised his eyebrows "Honestly your stepfather should be more careful with his toys" Julian blushed, like he actually blushed, Alex -1 ancient Greek Generals – 0.

"Right, I'll be right back" Julian walked into his house, we could hear Aphrodite screaming about an abomination, Kyrian was strangely silent, Julian seemed to be arguing, I sighed.

"Aphrodite, I'm standing right here you know, I'm hurt, like it actually pains my little black heart to listen you say those things about me" I screamed, the discussion stopped and Aphrodite stepped outside, she was about to snap Kyrian but I whistled.

"Alex, dear, how do you find yourself in those situations?" she asked eyeing Kyrian warily.

"I would like to know that too, but Kyrian here's not half bad, he's pretty charming when he wants to be, we just don't appreciate to be together twenty-four seven, its not healthy for a developing relationship" I said cheekily, Aphrodite smiled at me and snapped her fingers, the cuffs vanished.

"Honestly, kids these days" she walked back in and started saying her goodbyes; I turned to find Kyrian walking to his car.

"Now where do you think you're going?" I asked, Kyrian turned.

"You know Alex, I ask myself the same thing" said Julian from behind me.

"You know the code, we walk alone" said Kyrian solemnly. I rolled my eyes.

"Not tonight, now come inside" ordered Julian, Kyrian sighed but did as he was told.

Inside Grace was sitting on the couch holding Vanessa and Niklos, she let go of them as soon as we walked in, and Julian formally presented them to Kyrian. Vanessa ran to Kyrian and offered him a cookie, I smiled as he bent down to pick the small girl up, Julian bumped my shoulder, I rolled my eyes and picked Niklos up. Grace greeted Kyrian and got told that her new babe was to be a boy. Julian then proceeded to take Kyrian upstairs; I sat with Grace and the children discussing life and my day, she seemed concerned about me, but I brushed her off quickly.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Really Gracie?" I said, she giggled.

"Its in the way you've been looking at him Alex, I'm a therapist, I know things" she explained, I crossed my arms.

"I'm not sure Gracie, he seems like a good man, but what if he's not the one for me? Besides he's a Dark-Hunter, he's not human at all" I said softly, she smiled at me.

"Alex, I married a Greek demigod that I summoned from a book, up to this point I'd say that not quite human men are the best ones" she said, I pursued my lips "If you do like him Alex, fight for him, after meeting Julian I realized that we all have to fight to get the things we want, maybe Kyrian, he's your fight"

"Maybe" I conceded and it kind of made sense, the fates bringing me here, Amanda having married and off in New York, maybe Kyrian was to be my happy ending, or my 'you just fucked up big time', I sighed.

"Can you go upstairs and get me a diaper, if I go up the stairs I wont come down" she said, I smiled and stood.

"Sure"

I walked up; Julian was nowhere to be seen, probably getting clothes for Kyrian, who happened to be taking a bath in Niklos' room. I opened the door slowly, but he probably heard me, I started rummaging through the drawers searching for the diapers.

"Looking for something?" asked a voice behind my back; I turned slowly to find Kyrian with a towel wrapped around his middle.

"A diaper for Grace" I said playing it cool, I couldn't help but notice that his torso was covered in scars, I looked up at him he had a smirk on his face "That must've hurt" I pointed out, he chuckled.

"You don't know half of it" he said, I returned to the drawer and found the diaper, I turned to leave but Kyrian grasped my arm, I looked at him, he seemed confused by his own actions.

"I'll be leaving now" I said, he let go of my arm and I turned and dashed out of the room, bumping Julian on my way out, I made it downstairs and helped Grace with the diaper change.

Kyrian and Julian came down a few minutes later, Kyrian looked way better after a bath, Julian handed him a bag with food, Kyrian made a remark and Julian smacked his shoulder, I smiled from my spot next to Grace.

"Make sure she stays in for the night" Kyrian then said looking at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but she is listening" I said coming to stand next to Julian and crossing my arms.

"Alexandra, I need you to stay safe, he got you once, he can get you twice you're friends with Tabitha, next time he wont mistake you with her, he will use you as leverage" Kyrian explained, I kept staring at him.

"Fine, I'll stay here for the night, but know yourself Mr. Tall and Mighty that I'm no damsel in distress, and never been one or had plans to become one, is that understood?" I asked in a dry tone, Kyrian nodded "Good"

Julian walked him to the door and I reclaimed my seat next to Grace, she was smiling at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"He would be good for you," she said softly, I laughed.

"Gracie being pregnant is affecting your brain" I said with a smile, she shook her head.

"I'm being serious Alex, he might be just the man you need and not all those guys Tabitha has been trying to get you to date," she said with a knowing smile, I shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better I don't think he's available" I said as Julian came back he raised an eyebrow and I waved him off.

* * *

He took the time to explain to me what Dark-Hunters were, not that I needed the explanation, but it was always nice to refresh one's knowledge. He then started telling me about Kyrian, judging by what he told me, he missed his friend greatly. I went to bed early not worrying much about Daimons and creepy things. Next morning I walked downstairs to find Julian and Grace staring at several gift bags.

"Wow, Saint Nick came early this year" I joked, I was wearing a pair of shorts I had borrowed from grace and a black t-shirt that was probably Julian's, said man looked at me and shook his head.

"It looks like Kyrian felt the need to gift me with this" he said motioning with his hands "Save for that pile over there, that seems to be yours" he pointed to a few pink bags in the far corner.

"You know, I somehow can't imagine Kyrian going into a Victoria Secret store and buying stuff" I said staring at the bags; Julian and Grace laughed.

"Well it seems that you don't need to imagine things as he already did" said Grace, I rolled my eyes.

"Well if were done admiring our gifts I'll go get ready for work" I said picking my bags and returning to the guest room. When I walked down fifteen minutes later dressed in black leather pants, my black booties and a really cool black tank top, courtesy of Kyrian, Grace had made coffee and sandwiches for breakfast, I thanked her and washed the dishes, Julian then offered to take me to the sanctuary, I accepted the lift.

Aimee hugged me as soon as she saw me; I patted her back awkwardly.

"I was so scared for you Alex" she said once she let go of me, I smiled at her.

"Aw, Aimee, I'm fine really, honestly I was not even scared" I said, she smiled at me and giggled.

"I should've known that already, but we were all worried for you, even Wren and Marvin" she said, I looked in Wren's direction and waved softly at him he waved back and I smiled at him.

"I'm back in one piece and that is what matters" I said, then remembered something "Where's Dev? He took my car" I said, Aimee laughed.

"That he did, he left your purse here yesterday and went with Kyle to Texas for the day, something about putting some mileage to your car" she explained I face-palmed.

"I will kill him someday" I groaned, Aimee giggled.

"He wont do anything to your car, but enough talking, lets go to the back so I can lend you one of my t-shirts" she said guiding me to the back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This one gets an update too!**_

 _ **on fire people!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Working was uneventful, Cherise hugged me and asked if I was feeling better, apparently someone told her that I had gotten a cold, I smiled graciously and told her that I felt fine, but she still made me hot chicken soup for lunch, which I ate with rice. I also sat with Wren for a while and we discussed our music tastes. When the sun went down and my shift ended Remi, who was dubbing as a bouncer today walked in looking for me.

"Hey Alex, Kyrian is out there looking for you" he said, Aimee smiled mischievously at me, but then turned serious.

"You told me that he had left for good Alex, besides Dark-Hunters are a tough crowd" said Aimee, I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me Aimee, I'm a big girl and I know which battles I can win" I said, then winked at her "Now if you excuse me tall dark and gorgeous is waiting for me" I said as I walked to the door, Aimee laughed behind my back, when I got out Kyrian was standing next to his car, his hair tousled by the soft breeze and his eyes holding a mischievous glint. "What a surprise" I said standing in front of him he smirked and bent his head down so he could capture my lips in a scorching kiss.

"I thought you might need a ride" he said after he kissed me, I giggled.

"It would not be underappreciated seeing as a bear stole my car" I said, he walked me to the passenger seat and opened the door for me "Oh my god a gentleman too" I said, Kyrian rolled his eyes.

He drove to my house in comfortable silence, and I was so lost in my thoughts that only came back to myself when Kyrian stopped the car abruptly, I looked at him in confusion only then to look forward and see the familiar dark gothic-like house burning.

"Well fuck me sideways" I said before opening the door and walking outside, Kyrian was not far behind me.

Several firefighters were at the place, Allison was out on the pavement with a group of paramedics, I saw terminator being held by one of the firefighters, I walked up to him and asked him about Allison, she had inhaled smoke, I kneeled by her side "Please don't die" I muttered pressing my hands to her chest, I felt something a small swirl of energy though my hands Allison took a deep breath and coughed, I fell back on my ass and stood up as quickly as I could, the paramedics started to work immediately, I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone quickly and called Selena and then Tabitha, I turned to look at Kyrian talking to another blond man, Talon of the Morrigates, I grabbed terminator's leash and walked to them.

"You okay?" asked Kyrian once he saw me, I shook my head still not sure of what had happened with Allison.

"What are you?" asked Talon, I looked at him eyes wide my grasp in terminator's leash tightening.

"Human" I whispered not completely sure of that statement, Kyrian was observing Talon as the Celt examined me.

"Not completely" he said, I looked at Kyrian fearfully "And yet my guide tells me that you're harmless"

"That can explain Acheron's cryptic message about keeping her safe" said Kyrian, looking at me with a confused expression.

"She must be important then" said Talon, I rolled my eyes.

"She is standing right here having no clue of what you're talking about, as far as I know there is nothing special about me, I was born in Miami, my parents adopted me and I had a really cool life until they died and I decided that it was time for me to move on, apparently New Orleans is a helluva much more complicated than a young life of debauchery" I said crossing my arm, my fear being replaced by annoyance at certain blonde woman for not telling me more, or perhaps she had and I couldn't remember, everything seemed hazy now.

"I believe you, but as you said you were adopted, it seems that your birth parents were a bit special" said Talon, I nodded.

"This truly sucks, my home was burned by some crazy psychopath with daddy issues, one of my friends is on the shit list of that same psycho, my other friend almost died inhaling smoke and now you two dark-hunters are on the shit list too" I said, Talon smiled at me.

"It could be worse, Miss, we have two daimons working together, and we cant do that" he said, I frowned.

"You cannot work together?" I asked.

"We drain each other, a preventive measure of the gods" explained Kyrian.

"Then we are truly fucked up here, because I think we've been set up because that guy behinds you totes looks like a Daimon" I murmured low enough only for them two to hear, they both turned and the Daimon lunged.

Talon was to be struck by a flash of light, but I pushed us both to the floor, Kyrian jumped over the car and he and the Daimon fell to the floor, Talon and I exchanged glances, we didn't had much time before another Daimon attacked, Talon stood quickly and with his dagger stabbed the Daimon in the chest, said Daimon turned to golden dust, I was still sitting on the floor, Talon turned to me and helped me to my feet.

"Thank you" he said.

"Anytime" I said dusting myself off, Kyrian walked up to us breathing heavily.

"You both all right?" he asked.

"Your woman here saved me from quite a blow" said Talon, Kyrian flashed a smile in my direction and nodded "You?" asked Talon.

"I've had worse" answered Kyrian, I looked at him and saw that his arm was bleeding, I lifted my hand uncertainly and placed him on his arm, he and Talon stopped talking in favor to observe me, I was concentrated on his wound, I felt the same energy that I had felt once I had touched Allison.

"She healed you," murmured Talon, I removed my hand from Kyrian's arm as if I had been stung and cradled my hand close to me, I bit my lip and looked at Kyrian. "I have to go, but thanks for the assistance, keep your woman safe" he said before grabbing his motorcycle and leaving, Kyrian led me to the car, terminator sat on top of me.

"Thanks for healing me" he said after a few minutes, I looked at him and smiled softly.

"You're welcome" I said quietly, he stopped at a red light and turned to look at me.

"We'll figure things out Alexandra, your abilities, where you come from" he tried to sound comforting, I nodded weakly at him, I knew just were I came from, another goddamned universe but apparently that life was no more and I was something else entirely.

We arrived at his house, if such could be called a house, because it surely looked more like a small palace, Kyrian parked and I got out of the car, I loosened terminator's leash and dog ran happily towards the garden, Kyrian put his hand on the small of my back and led me inside through the garage door, I lingered in the small hallway as he walked past me into the kitchen, I heard him talking to Rosa, his housemaid? I walked shyly into the kitchen and she smiled when she saw me.

"It's so good to see you with a woman m'ijo" she said as she saw me, Kyrian looked at me sheepishly, I grinned at Rosa.

"Hola!" I greeted, Spanish rolling easily off my tongue "Mi nombre es Alex, señora Rosa" the woman Rosa seemed surprised by my Spanish, and she smiled at me.

"Es bueno saber que hay mas personas que hablan Español en esta casa" she said and I laughed.

"Se sorprenderia si supiera" I teased, she laughed, Kyrian was looking at me with his eyebrows raised "Don't fret over it Kyrian, I'm just bonding with Rosa here" I turned to look at her "Solo eso, no?" Rosa laughed again.

"Rosa you promised you'd be home by now" Kyrian said, Rosa rolled her eyes.

"I'm going m'ijo, there's salad in the fridge, there should be enough for you both" she said as she took her purse, Kyrian handed her a coat.

"And you're taking tomorrow off" he said, she looked ready to argue.

"But the gardener" she started, but Kyrian cut her off.

"Nick can take care of that," Kyrian said.

"But-" she started again.

"Rosa please" Kyrian said, she nodded and he smiled "I'll see you on Wednesday"

"Until Wednesday then" she said.

"Not before noon" he said behind her back, she turned with an exasperated smile. Kyrian looked innocently at her, she sighed and left.

Kyrian immediately walked towards the chicken and started cutting and eating, he made an appreciative sound as he tried the chicken.

"This is very good" he said as he cut another piece "You have to try this" he said, I walked up to him and took the fork from his hands, the chicken was indeed good. Kyrian occupied himself with getting the plates, while I got the salad from the fridge.

"Rosa seems nice, for how long had she worked for you," I asked while I placed the salad on the counter, Kyrian came with two plates and another set of cutlery.

"She is, and she's been around for a while, she basically runs this place" he said, we both served our food and sat on two barstools. "Where did you learn Spanish?" he asked, I shrugged.

"My mom, while French, had some latino family because of her mother and dad was a Spaniard who grew in Britain, Spanish was common in the household, specially when I was getting reprimanded, nothing better than to hear your mother screaming your full name in Spanish, it was horrible" I said with a smile, Kyrian smiled at me.

"So you were particularly reckless?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, not reckless, hardheaded and stubborn, yes, reckless? Just in these past few months" I said with a giggle. Kyrian raised an eyebrow.

"So Spanish?" he asked; I nodded.

"And French, Italian, Portuguese, and a bit of mandarin" I said with a sly grin, Kyrian seemed surprised.

"Why languages?"

"Why not? I was a lawyer, I wanted to reach the united nations, but then my parents died, I found out that I was adopted and all went to hell, I moved here to find a new start and I guess I did" I said frowning, Kyrian tilted his head.

"Not what you were expecting?" he asked; I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't even know, I mean I have enjoyed being here in New Orleans and meeting you has been really wicked, if we count out the psycho trying to kill you, us, who knows, but yeah, it has surely been an emotional rollercoaster" I said, I stood from the chair and grabbed the now empty plates, I quickly washed them and put them away while Kyrian observed me from his chair.

"You are truly not afraid of what is happening" murmured Kyrian, I turned to look at him.

"Why would I be? It's not the first time someone had tried to kill me, probably wont be the last" I said coldly, while my old life had been somewhat boring and domestic, being a known political personality had its downside. Being a known political personality that had locked up pretty important drug lords was downright scary sometimes.

"You still seem very blasé about this" he pointed out; I frowned.

"What do you want me to do then Kyrian? Do you want me to cry? Do you want to drag me around kicking and screaming? I just lost my home, one of my friends almost died tonight, my other friend is to be locked up at her mother's house because there's a guy that wants to kill her and wants to kill you too and probably your friend too, I cannot afford to loose my cool Kyrian, nothing good comes from unnecessary panicking, the things I lost tonight were purely material, I can buy them again tomorrow, if you or Tabby die I cannot go to a store and order a copy of you, do you get this? Do you get me? I cannot afford to panic because I don't want to loose more people, I lost my family already" I had reached the counter, standing in front of Kyrian.

"I'm sorry" he said softly, I cupped his face with my hand.

"It's okay, it will be okay" I murmured, we stared at each other for what seemed a century, Kyrian's phone rang I motioned for him to pick it up and I went to sit in the living room.

Kyrian's house was beautiful, filled with Greek art here and there, there was a coffin where a coffee table should've been, that brought a smile to my face, I sat of the sofa trying to remember the exact order of the things that happened in a book I had read several years ago. I don't know how much time passed, but by the time Kyrian joined me again he was wearing something else he sat next to me.

"You know for being thrust in a complete different situation you've had little to no questions" he said, I looked at him and scrunched my nose.

"I didn't want to be nosey," I admitted, Kyrian smiled at me. "For how long have you been here in New Orleans?" I asked after a while.

"A couple of hundred years" he answered, I raised an eyebrow.

"Not fan of change, are you now?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

"Not really, besides I like New Orleans" he said.

"So life as a Dark-Hunter?" I asked.

"It's long and I have a good pay, so I cant complain much"

"Huh, you don't seem like a person who would care much for money, any friends, kids?"

"No, friends, couple squires over the years, no kids, Dark-Hunters are sterile" he said, I raised my eyebrows.

"Now really? Damn that's something," I said; he coughed.

"What?" he sounded surprised, I giggled.

"Well you probably don't have to worry about having kids or STD's so that's a plus for your undead condition" I explained, he laughed.

"That is one way to put it," he said, I grinned at him. We sat there for a few moments "Would you like a tour of the house?" he asked.

"Well seeing as I will probably be spending quite the amount of time here, sure, why not" I said, he stood and offered me his hand.

His house was truly a marvelous place, he explained the coffin and the vampire figurines, he explained the use of lamps and the shutters on the windows, he led me into a very modern living room with a pool table and several consoles, I smiled when I saw them and got reminded of my childhood, for a moment I had forgotten that this was 2001 instead of 2025.

"Know how to play?" he asked, I laughed and nodded.

"Dad enjoyed video games" I explained softly. My father, the real one, had enjoyed playing with me on Sundays, my brother's relationship with him was always rocky so I usually spent all my free time with my mom or my dad, I smiled sadly as I kept eyeing the place.

The tour continued and we ended up in a glass-enclosed atrium, the atrium truly transported one to ancient Greece.

"They are beautiful," I said gazing at the statues. Kyrian came to stand next to me.

"They were my sisters" he said, my hand came to rest on the cold stone, one of the dresses.

"I'm truly sorry" I said "No one should be alone in the world"

"They lived long happy lives," he said after a while.

"They probably missed you too much" I said turning to look at him, once again I felt small standing in front of him, if it hadn't been for my heeled shoes, I would've probably felt like a hobbit.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, I smiled sadly at him.

"Because I know that if you suddenly die on me, I would go down straight into the underworld to bring you back" I deadpanned, Kyrian seemed surprised by my declaration. He led me to a guest room in relative silence, once there he spoke to me again.

"You can sleep here, I'll get you something comfortable to wear" he said, I nodded and decided to sit on the bed until he came back. He came back shortly after with a black t-shirt and some sweatpants, he made to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

"Thanks" I whispered, I got in my tiptoes and placed a small kiss to his lips, I let go of his wrist and walked back into the room, closing the door before me. I could feel his presence at the door, his inner turmoil.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happy New Year you crazy kids!_**

 ** _Alex._**

 ** _:')_**

* * *

I sat cross-legged on the huge bed, my clothes had been neatly folded, I fought the urge to go and find Kyrian, while I acted mostly aloof about what was happening I was scared, in the original timeline Amanda had tricked Desiderious, I didn't knew if I could do that, or if I was going to be able to hold Kyrian's burning soul in my hand, I let myself fall back onto the pillows and groaned.

I was flying, that was the first thing I noticed, clouds in majestic shapes surrounded me and suddenly a blonde woman appeared before me.

"Alexandra" she said, I recognized her from my first dream upon arrival.

"You again" I said; she smiled.

"You have not forgotten my face, but you have seem to forget my words" she said sternly, I felt like a child being reprimanded. "But now it matters not, Aphrodite has blessed you as she sensed you, you have won her over as you have her son and his wife"

"She didn't mention anything" I said, the woman laughed.

"Gods cant meddle in the affairs of fate, few of them can, she is not one of them" the woman explained "Your powers are developing faster than we thought, your will is strong and that will save you and those you hold dear" she said.

"What am I?" I asked; she smiled.

"Now you're asking the correct questions, but I cannot give you that answer, not now child" she said; I looked at her and noticed something very peculiar about her.

"Apollymi?" I whispered fearfully, her smile grew.

"I was wondering when were you going to notice" she said, I stared at her dumbly, I was standing in front of the most deathliest and dangerous of them all, I gulped "I'm not here to harm you child, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to bring you here" she said, I nodded softly.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around; the clouds were dissipating.

"We are in Kalosis, child, but it is time for you to go" she said abruptly, I turned around to face her.

"Wait! I have more-"

I felt like falling again, everything was hazy like a really old movie, it took me a few minutes to realize that I was watching Kyrian's life, or his dream, he looked truly gorgeous and dangerous as a Greek general, I stayed attentive watching as the dream/memory played by. A messenger arrived with a note and Kyrian made for his horse, I had to refrain myself from stopping him, this was a dream; there was nothing that I could do. Kyrian arrived to his villa asking desperately for his wife, I saw as she played him, as she poisoned him, my heart bled for the man that had given away everything for a woman who betrayed him.

Darkness took me again, when the fog cleared I saw Kyrian laying on a stone floor, I saw as Valerius tortured him, the strong man that I had met a couple of nights ago, I had watched his undoing, I saw Kyrian's uncle begging for his life, I was crying from the injustice of it all, but that was not the worst part, not by any chance, I had seen him completely break when Theone gave herself to Valerius in front of him. As they were going to nail him to a cross I closed my eyes and forced myself to wake.

* * *

I was in the guest room, drenched in cold sweat, dry tears marked my face, I stood shakily from the bed, I made my way to the bathroom and promptly threw up, I laid there for a while, the cold porcelain of the toiled on my face, I gathered my force to stand and brush my teeth to eliminate the sour taste. I splashed my face with water and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly a need to see if Kyrian was fine overtook me, I ran out of the room and upstairs an invisible force leading me to his room, I opened the door and he seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Wake up" I said placing my hands on his chest "Wake up, dammit!" his eyes shot open, black, not green, I took a deep breath and pulled him to a sitting position, he looked confused.

"What is wrong Alexandra?" he asked, I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Tell me that it was not real" I demanded, tears were pooling in my eyes "Please, tell me" I pleaded in a desperate tone. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me into a hug, I fell limp in his arms as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Alexandra?" he asked softly, I nuzzled his neck.

"You truly loved her" I murmured against his skin "I saw what she did, what they did to you" I pushed him away so I could look into his eyes "They tortured you, they broke you, she destroyed you" he looked horrified for he realized what I was talking about, I grabbed his face again and crashed my lips against his, I needed to know that he was there, alive.

His hands grabbed my waist and he pulled me down back to the bed with him, he made us roll over and pinned me down under him, I left his mouth to trail kisses to his neck, his hands roamed around my body and I moaned his name when his hand slid between my tights, I could feel his hardness against my body, I managed to roll us both over I straddled him and took of the black t-shirt that I had been wearing, Kyrian pulled me down again in for a kiss, rolling us over once more, he moved to kiss my neck and then down to my breasts, his fangs lightly scratching my skin as he went down, he removed my underwear and threw them around the room, seemingly offended by the clothing piece, my hands were buried in his hair tugging as his fingers worked magic in my body 'oh god' I could hear myself moan as he entered me, I felt a surge of energy go down my spine, it was like nothing I had experienced before, Kyrian looked at me wide eyed as if he had felt the same thing, he kept thrusting until we both came, it was pure bliss.

I closed my eyes as I savored the moment, Kyrian was laying limp on top of me, his weight comforting rather than annoying, he rolled over carefully and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"What was that?" he asked, I turned my face to look at him.

"I don't know" I said looking at him straight in the eyes… that no longer were black, but rather green, I frowned "Kyrian, your eyes" I said sitting, Kyrian couldn't bring himself to a sitting position.

"My powers are gone" he said, my eyes widened.

"That is not good, what can I do?"

"Call Talon, speed dial number two and the pound sign on the phone" he explained, I did as was told, Talon picked up almost immediately.

"Yes?" he said.

"Talon, is Alexandra, Kyrian's" I lingered on the word.

"Kyrian's woman?" he asked.

"Yes, there's something wrong with him, his eyes are green and he's in pain, what can I do?" I asked in terror, Talon asked to speak with Kyrian so I passed the phone to him. They talked for a while and then Kyrian passed the phone back to me, Talon explained that Kyrian and I had to take things slow. I looked at him already knowing what Talon had told him and laid down with him, his arms encircled my waist protectively.

"For what's worth it, I'm sorry" I murmured into his chest, he laughed and his grip on me tightened.

"I'm not"

* * *

When I woke up again Kyrian was trailing kisses on my neck his fangs scratching my skin as he did so, I let out a giggle and he stopped, I opened my eyes to find Kyrian's green gaze on me.

"Planning on biting me?" I asked cheekily, he pressed another kiss to my neck.

"Devouring you sounds way better" he said his hand making its way down.

"Talon warned that you needed to rest" I chided him; he looked up at me innocently.

"But I am resting" he said, I giggled again, I was going to say another thing but he interrupted me with a kiss, my hands buried themselves in his hair again tugging harder as pleasurable waves went through me. We kept going consumed by ourselves until someone opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Kyrian I-" Kyrian covered us with the bed sheet, Nick smiled his dimples showing "You finally got laid!" he said excitedly.

"Nick, get out," growled Kyrian, Nick crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well I got some information about Desiderius that you might want to know about, throw on some clothes and meet me in the office" he said before he turned around and left, I laughed as Nick closed the door.

"Remind me to kill him in the future" Kyrian said, I poked his nose with my finger.

"Cherise will not like that and her wrath is something I don't wish to encounter" I said, a teasing smile on my lips, Kyrian kiss me.

"Gods, I'm obsessed with you" he murmured against my lips.

"Must be my quick wit and charming personality" I said cheekily, he stood from the bed laughing.

"Must be" he agreed, he walked around the room searching for clothes, I frowned.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked, he turned to look at me "Talon said I was qualified as an other, perhaps I can be of help" I reasoned, Kyrian nodded and handed me the black t-shirt and my underwear, I took them from him and slid the shirt on "I'll be back in a few"

I walked to the guest room and after a quick bath and putting on yesterday's clothes, and a clean pair of underwear that I always kept in my purse in case of emergencies, I made my way to Kyrian's room again, my heels cliqued softly on his floor. He was waiting for me by his door so he could lead me to the office. We walked in and Nick was sitting on a leather chair in front of a computer typing away fast.

"So, what had you barging in my room like that?" asked Kyrian, Nick glanced over his shoulder with a wicked smile, I waved awkwardly at him.

"Alex?" he asked surprised "You got laid with Alex?" Kyrian and I exchanged glances and I smirked at Nick.

"Knock it off" warned Kyrian, Nick turned completely and smirked.

"You know you're the only man who's grumpy after sex, Alex, do tell him something" Nick said, I giggled and Kyrian rolled his eyes.

"Awe Nicky don't push him, respect your elders" I said a devilish smile on my face. Nick laughed; Kyrian cleared his throat.

"Yeah, right Oracles, here's what they say, 'Of Apollite birth and of Daimon born, he is the one who will make you mourn. "Through the wine god's blood and bath, he exists as pure wrath.

"To bring him under final control, you must find the Dark-Hunter with a soul.'

"What does that even means?" asked Kyrian.

"Acheron says that only a Dark-Hunter with a soul can kill him, that is why the others have failed to do so" Nick answered; I frowned.

"But Kyrian said that Dark-Hunters have no soul" I pointed out.

"Yes, and that would mean that Desiderius cannot be killed" said Nick.

"That's a lie, everything can be killed," I said crossing my arms, Nick shrugged.

Nick then proceeded to comment on Kyrian's eyes, Kyrian waved it off and we talked about our possibilities with Desiderius, Kyrian explaining to Nick that Talon had found out that I was not completely human, and that possibly classified as an other. Kyrian then ordered Nick to take me shopping which led to an argument about money as he wanted to pay for everything and I refused threatening to buy the whole quarter if he did, Kyrian just shrugged and dared me to try.

Afterwards I went downstairs with Nick, I fixed us a quick breakfast, Rosa arrived a few moments later and I also ended up making breakfast for her, she tried to complain but in between me and Nick we made a good team, I went to the guest room to get my purse and returned to the kitchen, I picked my phone and called Aimee explaining her about the house, she told me that it was fine and to go back whenever I thought I was ready to go back, she also reminded me that they were not paying me really, and then told me that Dev had returned with my car, I told her to tell him that he could keep it for a few weeks until I resolved the matters on the house.

"Rosa if I take Spanish next semester, will you help me?" Nick asked from his barstool.

"Si m'ijo, and I'm pretty sure Kyrian and this señorita will too" she said, Nick looked at me surprised.

"You speak Spanish?" he asked; I smirked.

"Amongst other things, yes" I said.

"Who would've thought, why work at the sanctuary?" he asked; I shrugged.

"I needed something to do, I'm a lawyer Nick and I don't think I'll ever go to court again, loosing my parents was a big hit for me, I needed to move on and new friends, besides is not like I need the money, me and my future generations are well off, so the sanctuary offered a nice space for that, Aimee has become a good friend as have Selena, Grace and Tabitha, so yeah" I explained, he nodded.

We talked with Rosa for a while, until Kyrian called for Nick, Nick explained Kyrian about his schedule, and then came back grumbling about Ancient Greek Civilization, I smirked at him when he mentioned Dr. Alexander and I ended up telling him that Julian was a good friend of mine, but that Kyrian knew him best, I winked at Kyrian who was still in the shadows, Nick groaned.

* * *

Nick took me to Tabitha's shop first, it was a little awkward walking in with him, but I shrugged it off, Tabitha greeted me warmly and eyed Nick carefully.

"Tabs, this is Nick Gautier, his mom Cherise works at the Sanctuary" I said trying to diffuse the tension; Nick smiled charmingly at her.

"Is he your friend?" she asked emphasizing the word 'friend', I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, Nick works for that friend" I said with a smile, Tabitha glared "Let it go Tabs, I came to see how you were, its dangerous outside" I said, her eyes softened.

"I'm fine, mom and Selena have taken your words to heart, I have to be back at home before six, where are you staying by the way?" she asked, I smiled mischievously.

"I'm staying with my friend, he's a nice guy Tabs, you would like him" I said softly, Tabitha narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm a big girl remember? I know how to take care of me and you taught me how to kill evil vampires, don't fret" I said, Tabitha smiled at me.

"Just don't get in much trouble and keep the contact," she ordered, I saluted her.

After visiting Tabitha, Nick took me to the mall, we walked into several stores an even though I wanted to pay for my stuff and Nick didn't let me I smirked as an idea came to mind. We talked about many things as we walked, about law school, Nick talked about his mother for a while, with me agreeing that she was probably the most gentle human on earth, I told him a few stories that his mother had shared with me as I drove her home when I did, he thanked me for taking care of his mom and I waved him off saying that everyone deserved to enjoy their parents for as much as they could. The next store we visited was a Men's store, there I lost Nick and started picking up articles that would fit him and Kyrian, when I walked to the counter he eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I smirked as I pulled out my credit card.

"Well Kyrian said that you were taking me shopping for my stuff, right? Well we already shopped for me and now I will buy him and you a few things, I'm pretty sure that you would look absolutely gorgeous in a cardigan so bear with me for a moment" I explained, Nick frowned.

"But Kyrian…"

"Honey, even though I don't practice anymore I am still a lawyer, loopholes and problem solving are my specialty," I said with a grin.

We packed up everything in the jag, both the trunk and the backseat. Nick was honestly surprised with my shopping abilities. Then he drove us to the Quarter and led me to a doll shop, the beautiful custom made dolls mesmerized me, and in the end Liza ended up gifting me with a doll, Starla, the same one she had gifted Amanda in the original timeline.

"Its almost two" Nick said checking his watch once we walked out of the store, my stomach grumbled.

"And I'm starving, I could do with some gumbo, afterwards we can go to Talon's and head back" I said, Nick patted his belly and nodded too.

"The Sanctuary is near and I'm pretty sure mom would like a visit" he said, we walked to the Sanctuary; Dev was standing outside and hugged me as he saw me.

"You mated with someone" he said scrunching his nose; I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confusedly, he patted my back.

"Never be sorry for that, enjoy it and rejoice, though you might want to take a bath afterwards" he pointed out; Nick chuckled.

"I took a bath Dev, so your bear senses might be a little sensitive" I said patting his arm "Are you pmsing?" I asked, he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I would've had to rip your throat out" he said with a grin, I rolled my eyes.

"Your life would be dull without me Dev" I winked at him and walked in, Nick following, Aimee was at the bar and smiled when she saw me.

"Alex!" she said happily, then she noticed Nick "So you finally met Nick outside of the pool table" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, it only took a near death experience and a burned house to do so, if I didn't knew Cherise I'd say that he likes playing hard to get" I said wiggling my eyebrows, Aimee laughed and handed me an ice cold beer. "Wow Aimee, you know me so well, are you sure marrying me is off your chart?" I asked, she laughed again as she handed Nick a beer.

"You know I would love to, but sadly I don't swing that way, and judging by your attitude today, neither do you" she said with a wink, I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with you bears and people's private life, oh god" I said exaggerating each word, Cherise walked out from the kitchen and smiled as she saw Nick.

"Nicky!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked, Nick smiled at her.

"I am working, Kyrian is Alex's friend and since her house burned last night he assigned me to help her around today" he explained, she looked at me horrified.

"Oh dear, first you get sick and now your house, do you have a place to stay? You could stay with us until you find a new place" she offered kindly, I smiled at her.

"Its okay Cherise, I'm staying over at Kyrian's for the time being" I said, she eyed me suspiciously I smiled reassuringly at her, she patted my arm and smiled at me.

"Is there something I can get you?" asked Cherise, I looked at the menu.

"Before I came in I wanted gumbo, but suddenly I'm craving a bacon cheeseburger" I said with a smile, Nick ordered a burger too, we stayed sitting at the bar.

After our lunch was brought and we ate we decided to make our way to Talon's, Dev promised to take my car to Kyrian's, Nick drove deep into the Bayou, Nick opened an electric door for a garage and we parked inside, Talon had a Viper and several Harleys stationed inside. I whistled as I appreciated the car and the bikes, in the back there was a catamaran docked, Nick led me towards it. I got in first and Nick untied it, he waited until I was seated to start driving.

"So, what do you think you are?" Nick asked after a while, I turned to look at him.

"I don't know, its weird actually like sometimes I can feel the power at my fingertips and the others, like now I just feel completely human" I explained, Nick nodded.

"Must've been a shock to find out" he said; I shrugged.

"Yes and no, I mean since Dev turned into a bear in front of me and Tabitha taught me how to kill Daimons, there's only so much that can shock me, besides I met Aphrodite a few months ago, like the real deal, so, yeah" I said, omitting the fact that I had also met the Destroyer in my dreams.

"You could probably blame that on a natural pull, like coming here to New Orleans and finding all this people" Nick said, I nodded.

Afterwards he drove in silence until we reached Talon's cabin, it was a small thing and Nick explained that Talon could control the weather. Nick docked the catamaran and got out first motioning for me to wait. Once he made sure the coast was clear he told me that I could move, we walked through a narrow walkway that led to the cabin's door, an alligator began walking behind us hissing, Nick turned and almost groaned. I giggled.

"Shut it Beth, or I'll make you luggage" he said hastily. Then he knocked on the old door.

"It's not dark Nick, what do you want" asked Talon from the inside.

"Kyrian wants your srad. And I need it before it gets dark" Nick said, I could hear rustling from inside the cabin. Nick then opened the door and let me in; he closed the door behind us, what surprised me the most was that I could see in the dark, like really well. It came as a surprise to me that Talon was walking around naked; I raised an eyebrow and looked at Nick who just shrugged.

"Ancients have really no problem with nudity," he explained.

"Right" I muttered as I adverted my eyes from the extremely good-looking Celt warrior in front of me. Nick and Talon bickered about his nakedness while I stood watching the computers that he had, it looked modern but completely obsolete at the same time, I wondered how would Dark-Hunters handle the 2010's with all the technologies and such. The phone rang and Talon cursed, I turned to look at him, then my eyes widened as I remembered something very crucial from the book.

"Nick, Kyrian is in trouble and we have to leave like now" I said, Nick turned to look at me holding the srads in his hand.

"How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's a feeling, I just do, now lets get going" I said making for the door.

"We can't go there alone, what if there is something waiting to harm us, Kyrian did say that I had to protect you" said Nick, I turned and glared at him.

"I don't care what Kyrian said, I'm old enough to protect myself, now come with me or I'll make my way alone" I threatened, Nick looked deflated for a moment "Well, are you coming?"

"Talon should come" said Nick, I rolled my eyes.

"Unless you want Talon to come as an extra crispy hunter I'd suggest that he join us as soon as he can, or unless he has a body bag here, that we could transport him in" I said my mind thinking fast, Talon was already pulling a black shirt over his head.

"Lucky for you, I do" he said, Nick looked at me.

"He will be heavy" he said, I smiled at Nick.

"Man up Nick" I said taking the Srads, from his hands. We walked outside to the dock and I helped Nick settle Talon in one of the catamarans, once he was settled I got into the other.

"Do you even know how to drive one of these?" Nick asked; I shrugged.

"How different from a car this should be" I asked starting the engine, in a swift motion I put the catamaran on march and smirked at nick "Catch me if you can love"

There was something about driving catamarans that made one feel free, maybe the wind blowing or the beautiful surroundings. I arrived at the other dock with Nick closely behind, I tied the catamaran and got off in time to help Nick with Talon, we got inside the garage and Talon got out of the bag, he looked a bit sun burnt but otherwise fine.

"Join us as soon as the sun goes down" I said as I rummaged my purse, I found a post-it block and a pen and scribbled my phone number down. "If Nick doesn't pick up, try calling me" Talon took the note and nodded, I grabbed his hands and felt the now familiar electricity rising up inside me, I tried pushing it to talon so I could heal his burns, once I was satisfied I let go of his hands.

"Thank you" he said, I smiled at him.

"No problem, don't go out before its dark" I said, Nick had already turned his car on, I got in and gave Talon a salute.

Nick drove through New Orleans as if the devil himself was chasing us; we had tried to call Kyrian but he didn't pick up his phone. I could tell that Nick was getting anxious. We made it to Kyrian's house after it got dark, and Talon joined us not twenty minutes later, he looked a bit burnt and I sighed as I healed him again, honestly. We searched the house and found the diktyon. I pulled out my phone and dialed Kyrian's number, this time he picked up.

"Kyrian!" I said relieved.

"Alex?" he asked.

"Where are you? Are you okay? What the hell just happened?" I asked rapidly, Nick and Talon standing close to me so they could hear Kyrian.

"I'm fine, I'm at the Hospital, Rosa had a heart attack" he said, I sighed.

"Stay there, we're on our way" I said and closed the call.

The drive to the hospital was less tense than the drive to the house. Nick parked and we walked in extremely fast, almost running, I saw Kyrian pacing in a hallway and ran to him, if he hadn't been a Dark-Hunter I would've probably sent us both to the floor, he hugged me tightly against him for a couple seconds then we separated a bit so I could look at his face.

"Don't you ever dare scare me like that you prat" I said while I cupped his face, he smiled at me and bent down to kiss me.

"I won't" he said; I smiled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, big guy" I said, he let go of me and nodded he then walked to Talon and started discussing things, I went up to the nurse's desk to ask about Rosa, the nurse kindly informed me that the doctor still hadn't spoken about her condition but that Rosa was stable, I nodded and thanked her before joining the guys once more. Kyrian turned to Nick.

"Call me when you hear from the Doctor" he said, he was about to walk out when I grabbed his hand; he turned to face me.

"Stay safe" I said; I got on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he smiled at me and nodded before leaving. I sat next to Nick and sighed.

"He will be fine" Nick said.


	6. Chapter 6

Talon stayed with us until the doctor came out and explained that Rosa would survive but that she needed to stay, Nick and I walked in to see her as she was sleeping, she looked so frail and in that moment I realized that if I ever crossed paths with Desiderius the Daimon would lament that day. Nick drove me to Kyrian's house with Talon tailing us, we unpacked everything that I had bought, and the morning trip seemed so far away now.

Nick and Talon bided me goodbye, but not before asking if I was okay with staying alone, I reminded Nick that he had a mom to pick up and Talon that he actually had a job to do, besides a few hours alone would not kill me. I slept for a couple of hours before waking up to a presence in the house, it was Kyrian, my newfound abilities were surely acting up. I got off my bed and walked to the atrium, Kyrian was tossing a baseball to a net.

"Hey" I said to get his attention, he turned to look at me.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I felt a presence in the house" I explained as I came to stand next to him.

"A presence?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yours, to be exact but it woke me up"

"Your powers are acting up again" he said, I nodded, although I didn't really liked calling it powers.

"Healing and feeling foreign presences, what a marvel" I said sarcastically; Kyrian chuckled.

"I've been calling Ash to ask him about you, he is MIA at the moment so no answers from his side" he said, I shrugged.

"It's okay, he probably has more things to worry about than a not quite human" I said, I took the ball from his hand.

"Do you know how to play?" he asked, I laughed.

"Yeah, I was the only girl in the family, so guess who had to play with the boys?" I asked with a smirk on my face "Although I'd like to add that while I know I can't beat you playing ball, I will honestly destroy you if we play video games" I said, Kyrian raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked teasingly; I smirked.

The next day I went to the Sanctuary, Dev had left my car on Kyrian's house so I could move again without asking Nick to take me places, I also called Tabitha and told her to stay in, no vampire catching, she complained, but I told her that I had seen her and her friends hurt, I had to explain to her that I had some abnormal abilities and that I 'saw' her getting badly hurt, then I also called Selena and warned her, she promised that she was going to keep Tabitha under lock. Aimee and I worked in routine and when I told her that I was under orders to leave before dark she told me to take Cherise with me and see her home safely.

I arrived at Kyrian's before the sun went down and decided to make myself something to eat, Rosa was still at the hospital so I supposed Kyrian had not eaten so I ended up cooking for two instead of one. I had just finished settling the table when Kyrian walked down from his bedroom; I smiled at him.

"Hey boo, I hope you're hungry" I said, he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I could do with something to eat" he said after a few seconds, I smirked.

"Then its your lucky day, cause I got a bit carried away and lasagna happened" I said as I took the pan from the kitchen table where it was cooling, Kyrian moved out of the way so I could place the pan on the table "Dig in" I announced before walking back to the kitchen.

"Will you join me?" he asked.

"Of course, you didn't think I cooked solely for your pleasure? No sir, I am hungry and feeling homesick, besides, wine needed to happen in this house" I said as I joined him at the table carrying a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"So you're a chef too?" he asked as I served the wine, I took a sip of my glass before looking at him.

"Me a chef? Nah, my dad was an excellent cook though, I'm just a very practical woman who was not going to let herself die of hunger, and decided that twenty three was enough to be eating macaroni and cheese with my dad's wine, so I learned to cook, mostly Italian food, so you're stuck with that, although I can follow a recipe pretty well and my chocolate chips cookies are the bomb" I explained as he cut up and served the lasagna, he eyed it suspiciously and I rolled my eyes "If you keep eyeing the food like that it will be the last time I cook around this house" he raised his arms in defeat and tried a piece of his serving, I smirked as I saw his expression.

"It's really good" he said, surprise filling his voice.

"Well I did do it with lots of love" I joked as I took a bite myself, Kyrian smiled at me.

We ate in between friendly barbs, he also enjoyed my wine selection and I had to remind him that I was an accomplished lawyer before all this, after our lunch he helped me with the dishes, I packed the leftover lasagna for Nick and Cherise and Kyrian was supposed to deliver it before starting his patrol.

"What will you do for the rest of the night?" he asked, I looked up from the book I was reading, I was currently lounging on his bed with a book about the American Disciplinary Process in hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Well seeing as I have nothing better to do, nor my abilities allow me to go with you on patrol I will stay here on this bed reading this book until I feel sleepy enough, staying out of trouble and creepy kidnappers" I said with an innocent smile, Kyrian smiled and pressed a kiss to my hair before leaving.

Not two hours after he left I ordered pizza because I was hungry and bored, I also called on the resident Dream-Hunter and had a nice chat with D'Alerian until he put me to sleep with his Jedi tricks. I woke up almost at five am, I looked around the bed, Kyrian was not home yet, I yawned and walked down stairs after brushing my teeth. I dropped myself on the couch as I waited for Kyrian to get back; he did so almost an hour later and found me dozing off.

"Alexandra what are you doing here?" he asked, I looked at him blearily.

"Waitin' fo' u" I answered sleepily, I could hear him sigh "thers' pizza on da' oven" I said as I tried to focus myself back to sleep.

"Gods Alex what am I supposed to do with you?" he asked as he picked me up from the couch, annoyance tinting his voice; I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Luv me and neva' leave me" I mumbled, he chuckled, his chest rumbling lightly as he did so, I supposed that he carried me back to his room. When he was placing me on the bed I opened my eyes, he was looking at me, frowning I pulled him closer to me and pressed a kiss to him, then fell back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

When I woke up again I was on top of Kyrian's chest, I discovered that he was a very warm person, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost three in the afternoon. After a bath I walked downstairs, out of the corner of my eye I glanced at a pretty vintage table I frowned and decided to move it to another corner. After a slice of cold pizza I walked into the living room carrying a glass of wine where Nick almost crashed into me with his rollerblades.

"I forgot that you were here" he said sheepishly, I raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot that you work here too" I said as I took a sip of my wine.

"Isn't it a bit early for wine?" he asked, my face turned dead serious.

"Tengo sangre española mi'jo, its never too early for wine" deadpanned, Nick raised his hands in defeat and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing "Just playing with you Nick" I said with a smile, Nick smiled at me. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind me and we turned to see a pile of gold and jewels where the pretty table had been before I decided to move it.

"Thanks god that didn't fell on the table" said Nick, I hummed as I took another sip of my wine.

"That would've been an inconvenience, it is truly a pretty table," I said, Nick chuckled.

"You're not amused at all?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Nick at this point of my life I wonder when the hell am I not amused, I've just learn to live with it" I explained.

"Makes sense, well I'm off, call if you need anything" he said skating away.

I shook my head and went to sit on the couch, I grabbed a magazine that was probably Rosa's and started reading. Almost twenty minutes later Nick walked back in a conflicted look on his face; I raised an eyebrow as he opened an armoire, he seemed to be examining weapons.

"Something's wrong?" I asked from my spot on the couch, Nick didn't bother to turn before answering.

"Acheron just called with a full alert warning" he said, my eyes widened when I remembered Tabitha.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath, I placed he wine glass on the table and stood. "Nick I'm going out, call me if you need anything"

"Wait! Where are you going? Kyrian will not like it" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to tie Tabitha Devereaux to her mother's couch and warn my bears, if your boss's boss calls with a full alert warning I'm not going to stand aside to see my friend get killed, I'll try to be back before sunset" I said, Nick wanted to argue, I sighed "I will also drive your mom home early" he paled a bit but nodded.

I went to my room, after a quick bath and getting into a comfortable pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark grey fitted sweater and my flat leather boots I was ready to go. I drove through New Orleans in a haze, reaching the Devereaux home at five, if I was lucky Tabitha would be there. I knocked the door several times before Mrs. Devereaux answered. I greeted her and walked in, Tabitha had just arrived from her store and was preparing herself to head out.

"You're not going" I said from her bedroom door, she turned to stare at me.

"And why ever not?" she asked, I sighed.

"Because this night out of all nights will be dangerous, trust me, I called Selena on my way here and she promised to warn your sisters, the main vampire is after you Tabs and I wont let you get killed or harmed" I explained, her look softened.

"I've fought them before Alex, and I'm still alive" she said, I crossed my arms.

"And I know that you're probably the most deathliest human but this guy is no ordinary vampire Tabs, we're dealing with a demigod vampire who holds powers that you cannot fight against" I said walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to her.

"And what am I supposed to do? Stay here? Let innocents be killed?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Let the big guys handle it, there's balance in the world Tabs, for each vampire that there is, there are a few deathly fighters whose sole purpose in this world is to kill those bastards, and they are immortal, you are not, let them handle this one" I said almost pouting, Tabitha rolled her eyes and threw her boot around the room.

"Fine, just tonight, tomorrow I go back to the streets" she said, I hugged her.

"I'll take it" I said, I stood from her bed, "I have one more stop before returning home, if you need anything call me", I said, Tabitha nodded.

I made it to the Sanctuary in a couple of minutes, Dev was faithfully standing outside as a bouncer, I waved at him as I walked in.

"Alex! Surprising thing to see you here at night" said Aimee from the bar, I walked towards her and took a seat.

"I'm here to pick Cherise up, its going to be a rough night, so its advisable that everyone is home early" I said, her brow furrowed.

"Really? The weather seems nice today" she said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Not that kind of rough Aimee, as in stay out late and loose your soul kind of rough" I murmured, she gasped.

"Oh dear" she said; I nodded.

"So if you please get Mrs. Gautier so we can both be home before the bloodbath I will appreciate it"

Turns out I had to wait half an hour for Cherise, but I left her home and even walked her in advising her to not open the door to anyone because I had heard about a nasty case of burglary, she assured me that she would be okay and that Nick was due in a few hours, she also thanked me for the lasagna before I left. I drove back to the house as fast as I could, as I wanted to see Kyrian before he left.

"Thank gods you're back!" said Kyrian when he saw me, I smiled at him.

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not reckless, I was just warning Tabitha, the bears and driving Cherise home" I explained, Kyrian nodded, Nick looked thankful.

"I'm heading out now" he said, I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Stay safe you warrior thing you" I softly, Kyrian pressed a kiss to my temple.

"I'll try to my dear Hobbit" he said, I punched him in the arm.

"I'm not short, I'll have you know that I'm an average five foot six, it is you and your friends that are giants" I said pouting, Kyrian laughed before leaving, I turned to Nick "Go home to your mom, she probably needs and wants you way more than I do"

"Thanks Alex" he said before leaving too.

I found myself bored rather quickly, there was a feeling at the back of my mind that kept me restless through the night, it wasn't until I woke up with a start at three in the morning Desiderius had Kyrian, Kyrian was in pain. I grabbed my phone and dialed Nick's number, after talking to him I went and got dressed until I waited for him. Nick arrived in his pj's and looking slightly tired.

"We need to save him like now" I said as I got into his car.

"I don't get you Alex, your Kyrian senses are tingling again?" He asked sleepily, I rolled my eyes.

"I just know things Nick, and we need to go if we want to bring him back before the sun comes out" I said as he drove.

"Well Alex, where to now?" he asked yawning.

"St. Phillip, its early, maybe we'll find him early" I said, my heart pounding, how could I be so stupid to forget.

Nick drove as fast as he could; we parked in St. Phillips and I checked my watch, it was already four in the morning, we started searching, I started concentrating on my powers allowing them to flow through my body.

"Alex you're glowing" I heard Nick said, but I paid no mind to him, I started walking, letting my powers guide me. I walked half possessed by my powers across a hedge to find Kyrian unconscious nailed to a fence, I felt Nick's presence next to me. "Oh god" Nick murmured as he stood next to me.

"Nick?" Kyrian mumbled, opening his eyes slowly "Alex?" his voice brought me back to myself.

"Kyrian" I said getting closer to him, my breath got hitched in my throat, they had tortured him badly, one thing was reading about someone's torture, another thing was seeing the person I loved so close to death. Ire burned through my blood, I pressed my trembling hand to Kyrian's chest and I felt my powers swirl inside me again, like a storm. Suddenly the nails flew out of Kyrian's body and he fell limp in my arms, as soon as I had him, I felt myself calm completely and my powers receding "Nick, a little help" I mumbled as I tried to balance Kyrian's heavy unconscious body.

Nick carried him to the car and drove in silence back to Kyrian's mansion. Tears were falling from my eyes now that I was completely back to my self. I snuck a few glances at Kyrian's unmoving form. Once at the house I called D'Alerian and he helped us move Kyrian to his room. Nick and I tore out his damaged clothes and I tried to concentrate again, I could heal him.

"It will take too much from you" said D'Alerian, I looked at him skeptically. "Healing him, too much damage was done"

"I can do it" I declared, D'Alerian gave me a look "I won't have him suffering more than he needs to, so I will heal him"

"But what if its dangerous?" asked Nick, I turned to look at him and gave him a small smile.

"Sometimes Nick we have to make sacrifices for those we love, I thought you out of all people would understand that" I said, Nick nodded, I looked at D'Alerian then "I realized a few days ago that I'd travel through the underworld for this man, I would go to the end of the world for him and a punk ass daimon with a god complex just tried to kill him, I will heal him and then I will hunt down Desiderius's sorry ass, and may the gods have mercy of him because I will have none" I said, D'Alerian nodded emotionlessly.

I pressed my hands to Kyrian's chest and closed my eyes focusing in my Ire, in my power and I felt it again, the now familiar storm, it calmed me to a degree to be able to feel it, I guided it through my body to my hands and into Kyrian's body, I felt my powers healing him, but I also felt every one of his injuries, I bit back a scream as I pushed myself to finish healing him, I felt tears pooling in my eyes and I forced myself to continue, every little pain, the most minimal thing that had been done to him I felt, when he was completely healed I was ready to collapse and if not for Nick, I would've.


	7. Chapter 7

**_To ya'll still reading this, thank you for sticking with me, this is for you 3_**

 ** _\- Alex_**

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed and a dark sky, there was a note next to me that said that Kyrian was to return home in a few, a bit dazed and confused I phoned Nick to find that he had arrived to the house and was in the living room, a few moments later he opened the door to the room.

"You slept all day and night" he said, I held my head in my hands.

"I feel like a truck ran over me" I mumbled.

"D'Alerian said something about you feeling Kyrian's pain"

"I did, talking about Kyrian, where is he now?"

"The idiot went out tonight" Nick spat; I rolled my eyes.

"We should kill him ourselves and oversee the misery" I proposed, Nick laughed at that.

"We would miss the asshole too much" he said; I laughed.

"We would"

Kyrian arrived home an hour later; Nick and I were waiting for him on the couch.

"General" I said coldly, Kyrian looked like a deer in headlights.

"Where have you been?" asked Nick.

"I had things to do" he said, I stood and slapped him across the face.

"You need to stop doing stupid things and putting yourself in danger" I snapped.

"Its my job Alexandra" he answered, I glared at him.

"Fine it's your job, but what about Nick? Huh? What about me Kyrian? Did you ever stopped for a second and thought about us? You think that if you go and get yourself killed that's it?"

"She's right" interjected Nick "But you know what, leave the door open, invite Desiderius in, I don't care, I get the house, the cars, the money, everything" said Nick heatedly.

"Nothing will happen to me" Kyrian tried to argue.

"Yeah, I bet that is what Streigar said to Susan before he became an extra crispy dark hunter, but you know what, go kill yourself, see if I care" Nick said before strutting out of the house, Kyrian kept staring at me.

"He loves you" I said softly "I love you, we don't want to see you hurt" I said before going up to the room. Kyrian joined me a few minutes later.

"I called Acheron, he will try to talk some sense to Nick" Kyrian said, I was sitting on the bed with a book in my hands.

"And who will try to talk some sense to you? Kyrian, you're only walking correctly because I healed you last night, when I saw you nailed to that fence I felt horrible, I thought you were dead, I felt empty for a second there and I realized that I can't loose you, not after you wormed your way into my heart" I said to him, he sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into a hug.

"Its okay" he murmured into my hair. I hugged him back, it was not okay, but it was going to be, I was going to make sure of it. I let go of him and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out, I need to think and you need to sleep, I'll be with Aimee at the sanctuary and will be back tonight" I said standing from the bed; Kyrian gave me a strange look.

"Its five in the morning" Kyrian pointed out, I rolled my eyes.

"I will take a long bath before going out then" I said, and then softly looked at him "I just need some time to think things through Kyrian, I just realized that I love you, that comes with a psychological baggage that I need to deal with"

"You can't love me" he said stubbornly, I raised an eyebrow.

"See, that is what I need to work out, we both need time to come to term with our feelings, you need to realize that if you don't bury your past you will probably die in the most gruesome way and will probably never live your life right and I need to realize that I fell in love with a man that has been battered, bruised and broken several times" I said, he looked put out for a moment "I'll see you later"

* * *

I went to my room and took a long warm shower. I loved Kyrian, that was a given, but I could not be Amanda, I could not come like in the original timeline and try to scare his memories away with steamy sex, it was not who I was. I wanted his heart, his soul, and every little part of him. But most of all I wanted to help him forget, I wanted to show him that he could live again. I changed into a pair of dark jeans a grey t-shirt and my boots; I grabbed my leather jacket on my way out and my car keys.

I drove around New Orleans for a while; it was still too early to go to the Sanctuary. In this moment I felt truly alone, I didn't had my mom on speed dial to tell her about my problems or ask for advice, nor my dad's input; I was truly alone in a world I thought I understood, but like everything in life it was way much more complex, everything was. I parked my car in the parking lot in front of the Sanctuary, after much debating, I knocked the door of the Peltier house, a sleepy Dev answered.

"What are you doing here?" he answered yawning.

"I needed to get away from Kyrian for a while, we kind of had an argument" I explained, Dev sighed and let me in.

"I told you, for immortal warriors Dark-Hunters can be extremely stupid" he said as he led me through the house.

"That they can be" I agreed, Dev chuckled, he led me into a room.

"You can stay there, if he calls I will tell him where he can stick his apologies" he said, I thanked him softly "It's okay, I swear I can feel your inner turmoil, its making me want to be warm and fuzzy and making me want to hunt down a Dark Hunter and tear him to pieces"

"I swear you bears are too noisy" I joked; Dev raised an eyebrow.

"And you are too untrained with your powers" I looked surprised, he laughed "What? You thought we hadn't noticed? Cher, the first time you walked into the Sanctuary you were broadcasting a deathly aura, after seeing that you were most likely lost I really calmed myself down, but then we animals are more sensitive to these things"

"I don't know how to stop it" I said, Dev smiled.

"We all know that, your powers are too pure and they draw us in, I tell you I could feel them before you knocked the door, and I bet everyone in the house knows you're here, but its okay, try to sleep, after all sleep is the best cure" he said before leaving me in the room, I closed the door and laid on the bed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was not in the Sanctuary anymore, I was in Kalosis again.

"Good to know that you're recognizing the place" said a voice behind me, I turned to see Apollymi seating on her throne.

"What am I? What are my powers?" I asked her, she smiled at me.

"You still don't know?" she asked a smirk on her face.

"I do not" I answered, "The were-hunters can sense my powers from afar and I've grown quite proficient at using them to heal, but that's as much as I know"

"Immortality and powers beyond your comprehension and yet you chose to heal and save, I've been observing you and your dark-hunter since I brought you into this world, since I saw what could come to pass, yet instead of finding what you are and what you're supposed to entail you decide to mingle with bears, dark-hunters and humans, your compassion amuses me" she said.

"I can't let Kyrian die" I argued, she raised an eyebrow.

"Your dark-hunter was meant to die child, you were never meant to meet him, this universe shifted when the Devereaux witch moved to New York, the dark-hunter was to meet his end, the Celt was supposed to defeat Desiderius and yet, the universe shifted again" she seemed distracted by her thoughts.

"What am I?" I asked again, she returned her gaze to me.

"Hope" she answered "Destruction, Salvation, it seems that all my children are damned to become either"

"Your children?" I asked fearing her next words.

"I brought you into this world with my own blood child" she said, I closed my eyes trying to make sense of all that she was telling me.

"Why me?" I asked, she looked at me sadly.

"A strong willed soul filled the purpose" she said. "You know what you have to do child, to save your Dark Hunter, to save the world"

"But don't you seek destruction? It doesn't make sense," I tried to reason; she smiled.

"Yes, I seek it, but my son's happiness depends on the wellbeing of the place and people he has come to love, I am a mother Alexandra, my son's happiness comes above all"

"And what about me? I had a family, I miss them" I snapped at her suddenly feeling furious at her for bringing me into this world.

"They lived long and happy lives, they mourned you, yes but they learned to deal with the pain and remember the happier times" she said, I deflated, so I died.

"How did it happen? I deserve to know why and how I died" I said softly, Apollymi rose from her throne and stood next to me cradling my face in her hands.

"You had good intentions, but not everyone shared them, you were followed that night after your brother's birthday, they were paid to kill you, luckily for you, you were asleep, a shot to the head and it was done" she said, I closed my eyes "They were caught a week later by Jack, he was restless until he caught them, he fought the justice system, handled the file by himself, Elijah tried to help him but Jack was very zealous with your file"

"What else happened?" I asked in a weak voice, I needed to know.

"They used your frozen eggs, and Jack fathered what would have been your child, he never married and raised two children, your children, Alexander and little Monique" I frowned and shook my head.

"Its all wrong, Jack and I couldn't stand each other for more than five minutes, ten if it was a good day and after the drug case of 2021 our tentative friendship virtually dissolved, we said pretty nasty things to each other that night" I said, Apollymi looked at me with a sad smile.

"And yet he loved you and your children, he then had a tight relationship with your parents and Louie even became godfather of Monique" she said.

"What was even Louie doing there?"

"Your death brought unlikely people together, Louie and Jack regretted many things about you, and while at first they had their differences they learned to work together to find your assassins"

"But Louie was just a one night kind of fling, he told me himself, besides his father was best friends with my dad, he was the one who told me that we would be better off as friends"

"Because he thought that you were not up for a serious relationship and preferred to keep his feelings for himself rather than to be hurt by you, you hurt many with your debonair attitude Alexandra" she said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked lastly. Her silvery eyes were trained on me.

"Because the moment I decided to bring you over I could see your entire life, and the lives of those around you, a life affects an entire community, everything is chaos, even the flutter of a butterfly's wings can be the cause of the greatest hurricane, you know this, the lives you touched back then, were never the same, you changed the path, you tilted balance and now you must restore it again"


End file.
